


Trials and Graduation

by Holkie



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: Not sure if it applies, but Demon, Firebird, and the others are all what be equal to seniors in high school. This is mostly to show the difference between Demon and human Gene.  The portal flips Demon's personality to be the skirt chaser Gene is.This story fits in between Spring Festival and Demon's Kiss.  No sex, but some heavy making out.





	Trials and Graduation

Demon trudged to his locker at the end of the day. Firebird was staying after school because of some graduation thing. She and another girl were up for valedictorian. If he knew Firebird, she’d turn it down but still would have to speak. Most Sovereign’s heirs did. The rest of the band was off somewhere. So for a change he was alone and didn’t like it. He offered to wait for Firebird, but she chased him off. Said it would be a long, boring time.

He dropped in the books he didn’t need and took out the ones he needed for homework and slammed the door shut only to be startled by Strutter, one of Gator’s (future father of Wasp) gang.

“Well, hello, Demon. All by yourself today?” She said leaning on the next locker.

Demon eyed her. “Yeah. What do you want? I don’t have any money to buy your time.”

“OOh, that’s harsh. I just happen to be alone myself and was looking for someone to walk me home.” She said with a pout.

He snorted. “I’m not really interested, but if you are looking for protection, I guess I can walk you home. You’re not far from mine.”

“Why, thank you. You are a gentleman.” She tried to take his arm and failed. He just waved her on.

They headed out of the school and started walking in the direction of their homes. Demon did not talk, but Strutter every so often trying to get him to say something by gossiping about the school and their friends. They got to a little park between their homes and Strutter started into it.

When Demon stopped walking, she waved at him.

“This way. It’s a bit of shortcut to my house.” She said. “Besides, this is a pretty little park, with private areas.”

She had a look, a bit of a wink and smirk. Demon shrugged and followed her. She kept talking about the park.

“There is a nice little grove up ahead with a bench that is really pretty. OWW! Ouch!” She stumbled like she twisted her ankle and hopped for a few steps.

“My ankle! Could you help me? It’s just a bit up here and I can sit down for a bit.” Strutter looked at him with a not so innocent look.

Demon knew a set up when he saw one, but what could he do? If she was really hurt and left her, he’d feel bad if something worse happened to her. So he went to her and actually picked her up and carried her to the bench. 

“My, you are strong.”

He just grunted and put her down on the bench when they got to it. It was a private grove, he couldn’t see the rest of the park from there. 

Strutter was rubbing her ankle (rubbing her boot actually). “Demon, would you take off my boot and look at my ankle to see if it’s swollen?”

“Alright.” He took off her boot and poked at her ankle. “It doesn’t appear swollen, but is it tender? Sore?”

That’s when she struck. She pushed at him and put Demon on his back on the ground. Then she was straddling him. “Well, hello there. This is a most interesting situation we find ourselves in. Me on top of you and I don’t have any panties on under my skirt.”

Demon didn’t know what to do. He thought about trying to buck her off of him, but just said. “Get off of me, Strutter.”

She was working on un-fastening his belt. “No, I think I like it here.”

She opened his belt and then slide down his legs so she could pull down his leggings. She exposed his cock that was decidedly not aroused. “What? You don’t find me sexy or want me?”

“NO! Now, get off of me, Strutter.” Demon demanded.

She ignored him and tried a few things to get him hard. All she did was manage to get him a little bit aroused. Enough to get him in her, so she rose up and managed to get him in. Then she began to ride him. With no further effect.

Demon realized he didn’t feel anything, nothing beyond the physical movement. He laughed. “Sorry, I just feel nothing. I’m just not interested. This is not happening.”

Strutter stopped her motion. “Damn it, they are usually trying to flip me to get on top by now.”

She swung off of Demon with a huff.

“Just not interested. What are you trying to do? Break up me and Firebird?”

Strutter was rooting around in her purse for her panties. She found them, then went “Oh, the hell with it.” and put them on.

“Yeah, Gator thought it would work.”

Demon pulled up his leggings and fastened his belt. “Sorry, while Firebird and I haven’t had sex yet, we’ve still bonded.”

He looked at Strutter before turning away. “Why do you follow him anyway? He only uses you.”

Strutter sighed. “Was hoping he’d notice me sooner or later and get interested.”

“That’s not gonna happen. His father will make him find some higher status girl in university and have kids with her if he can’t get Firebird. At least one kid so he has an heir.”

“Why can’t I find a nice guy like you?”

Demon smiled. “We’re reserved for Sovereigns.”

Strutter looked at him as he left. “Well, at least I took your virginity.” 

Demon’s eyes went wide as he walked away. That’s right, she had. And he had wanted to save it for Firebird, seeing as she couldn’t have another. She’d still be a virgin when they finally fully bonded. He had cheated on Firebird. What was he going to tell her.

The next day, his friends meet up at their lockers. They noticed Demon was very depressed. 

Starchild said. “Come on, what’s wrong? We’re getting closer to the end of school and being free and legal adults! A couple years of practice and a bit more of study and we are off to Earth to be ROCK STARS! And you can come home to Firebird a conquering hero.”

Demon sighed. “If she’ll have me.”

Cat said, “What? You two are head over heels in LUV. What’s wrong?”

“I...I cheated on Firebird.”

“WHAT?”

“You? What happened?”

“Strutter from Gator’s gang cornered me into walking her home and then jumped me in the park. Tried to molest me, but I wasn’t interested, so nothing really happened.”

They looked at him in shock. Starchild finally said. “Damn, boy, that is rape! At least attempted rape. You need to talk to someone about that and maybe file charges.”

Demon signed. “I’m not worried about that. It’s....what do I tell Firebird?”

“YOU DON’T.” All three said.

Space added. “Nothing, you tell her nothing at all.”

“But she’ll know. She’ll touch me and she’ll know something’s wrong. And, I’m not a virgin anymore and she has to be. She can’t be with another once her mate has been chosen. And we haven’t been together yet.”

“Still, you tell her nothing.”

“Tell me what? Or not what?”

The four looked at each other.

“Er, we planning a surprise party...for after graduation to honor...er, you!” Starchild said.

Firebird shrugged. “I don’t know why you’d honor me. And it’s no longer a surprise, but a party is always good.”

As they headed off to class, Space whispered. “Good save, but now we gotta plan a party.”

The next few days, Gator watched for some sign of a fight, a breakup, anything between Demon and Firebird. All he saw was a distressed Demon trying not to show it to Firebird. He finally decided to escalate things.

He went to Strutter and her friend Gem. “Girls, I think we need to do a bit more.”

“You mean Demon, don’t you?” Strutter said. ‘Gator, I really don’t want to. He’s a good guy and I think those two have seriously bonded. You can’t break them up.”

Gator looked angry. “You are going to do it. You will break up those two. My father expects me to come home with a Sovereign for a mate and I don’t want to disappoint him. Or he’ll beat my ass.”

Strutter sighed and Gem just said. “Sure, Gator. What’s your plan?”

The next day, Strutter managed to find Demon alone. “Demon, I am really sorry for what I did the other day. I want to make it up to you. Can we talk in private for a few minutes? I know an empty classroom nearby.”

Demon sighed. “Alright, just don’t pull anything like the other day. And I’m meeting Firebird after school.”

They walked a short distance to a class room. Save it wasn’t empty. Gem was there. She was sitting on a table at the head of the room. Strutter stayed by the door.

Demon growled. “Strutter, you said you wouldn’t pulled anything like the other day.”

Gem laughed as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt. “Oh, Strutter isn’t going to pull anything. I am. Mostly my shirt off.”

Back in the hallway by their lockers, Firebird was headed to meet Demon. Gator and a few of his friends were by their lockers. 

“Looking for Demon, Firebird? He’s not here.” Gator said.

“I can see that. He must have gotten held up.” Firebird replied.

“No, he went off with Strutter. But I know where they went.” Gator said with a wicked smile. “Follow me.”

The girls had gotten Demon to the table and had him on his back. They were struggling to get his belt, codpiece (which he wore as protection now), and his leggings off.

Suddenly the door to the classroom burst open.

“See? He’s being unfaithful.” Gator said with a smile.

“Demon!” Firebird said.

But it wasn’t the angry tone Gator hoped for. It was more concerned.

“You skanks get off my man!” Firebird pulled Gem off of Demon and shoved her away from the table. 

Strutter backed off herself, looking chagrined. 

Demon was trying to stand up and at the same time get back dressed He wasn’t naked, but came close. 

“Firebird! I didn’t want it. Really. I was trying to fight them off, but Strutter tried it a few days ago and she helped Gem now. But I’m just not interested in them, really. It was going nowhere.”

The principal walked in just then. Gator was still grinning, thinking Demon was going to get in real trouble now.

“You two girls are in big trouble. I’m here because I saw what was going on on the security camera. So, Demon, we know you were not responsible. Gem, cover yourself, and both of you girls go to my office. The police will be there shortly. Yes, because this is rape.”

The principal turned to Gator. “Now, Gator, we know you are behind this. But of course we have no proof. But you had better walk a straight line between now and graduation or we will find some. You and your family have been harassing the Sovereigns and their heirs for years.”

Gator just growled and headed out with his friends. 

Demon was still struggling with his codpiece. Firebird walked around behind him and grabbed the strap and fastened it for him.

“Come on, Demon, we’ll talk on the walk home.”

They headed out of the school. They didn’t talk right away. But Demon looked worried. He couldn’t read Firebird’s look.

“Are you mad at me?” Demon finally started.

“Mad? Yes. At you, no. I know you are not responsible for what happened. Those idiots have been harassing my family forever. They are determined to have a Sovereign blood line in their family. Think it means they’ll rule or something. They forget the mate has no power. And the heir is raised by the palace, with a heavy bit from Domo. So their family would have no influence.” Firebird said.

“Besides, you can chase as many girls and women as you want. There is nothing wrong with that, I just can’t.”

“That’s not fair!” Demon said. “You can’t have any fun, any experience!” He looked down at her, distressed.

“Nope. Just you from the night we first bed each other to the night we pass. Hope that’ll be a long time and we’ll be old and gray and night flying still.”

Demon grinned. “I like that idea. Except they don’t find us the next morning in bed. They find us in the back yard, two naked bodies entwined, smiling.”

Firebird laughed. “Come on, I’m thirsty and a bit hungry. Let’s stop here. The three lunatics would find us soon.”

They took a booth, knowing the other three were not far behind somehow. Demon decided quickly on a burger and fires. Firebird hemmed a moment.

“Well, I’d love a burger, but then I’d be full for dinner.” She said.

Demon leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes went wide and she said “Demon!” He just looked at her with a grinned and his tongue working.

She sighed and handed the menu back. “Alright, burger and fries.”

The other three showed up in a few minutes and place their orders. 

Starchild said. “And we want to talk about the, er, party. We heard more er, party news.”

Firebird shook her head. “It’s alright. I know you were not talking about a party. I heard all about it and was even there today. Gator tried to get Demon in trouble with me by having the girls molest him. So the beans have been spilled and you are off the hook for a party.”

“But we were kinda of looking forward to party. Any excuse, you know.” Cat said. 

“And you were there this time, Firebird? What happened this time?” Space asked. 

Firebird looked at Demon. “You told them before you told me?”

“Well. I was embarrassed and worried. I’d cheated and lost my virginity.” Demon said. 

“Sort of kinda.” Firebird said. “You didn’t really do anything. You weren’t aroused, so you couldn’t do anything.”

Demon looked hopeful. “So, I’m still a virgin?”

Firebird looked at him with half a smile. “Only boy I know who is excited to be a virgin. Half a virgin at least.”

Their food arrived and they changed the subject for the most part. 

But after they were done, Demon asked again. “It’s...really alright for me to be with other women?”

Firebird sighed. Demon caught a look before she turned to him. “Yes, Demon. I would be sad if it were here. Even if it were over on Earth, I’d be jealous of the time they spent with you. But that is part of a rock star’s fame, persona, whatever. I’ve read about them. There are some who have had hundreds, even thousands of groupies.”

“Really? Hundreds?” Starchild said.

“Thousands?” Space said. 

They all looked stunned. Demon thought on it and looked at Firebird. There was a sad look in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her.

“I’ll think about it. Maybe I’ll just do enough to look like a rock star. After all, humans don’t have touch or that. They are so alone. I won’t bond with any of them. Besides, I’d like to learn things so I could come back and please you.”

“Demon,” Firebird said. “You already do that with just a touch.”

He got a goofy grin on his face. The other three boys went “oooh, tru luv.”

The couple glared at them. They left the restaurant and head to their different homes. Demon walked Firebird to the plaza before the palace. The patch of sunstars caught his eye and he picked one for her.

“M’lady.” Demon presented with a bow.

“Thank you, sir.” Firebird took it from him. “I’m starting to get quite the collection of sunstars.”

“Really? Who you getting them from? Another suitor?”

Firebird laughed. “Then they would fade in three days. No, my heart, only from you.”

She sighed again. “Now, I have to go face my mother. She’s probably heard about what happened today. I know she’ll see charges are pressed.”

Demon looked embarrassed. “Will I have to testify? I really don’t want to, but I suppose the girls should be punished.”

“I don’t know. They have the security camera footage and witnesses. You might have to testify about what Strutter did earlier. But for the school, it’s covered. Which may be enough.” Firebird said.

“I hope so.”

“So....” Firebird looked at him hopefully. “Are you going to...visit tonight?”

“You want me to?” He grinned at her.

“Oh, yeah.” She replied with an equal grin.

Demon leaned down and brushed her lips with his. Not quite a kiss but enough. “Then later, my heart.”

She watched him walk away. Then turned and started up the stairs to the palace. 

Firebird was right about her mother knowing everything about what happened. They talked before she started her homework.

The Sovereign said. “So, they do have enough to handle the case unless they want more about what happened between Demon and Strutter. So he probably won’t have to testify. The girls will probably only serve a year seeing as nothing really happened.”

“Demon will be happy with that. He really is a nice guy.” Firebird said. “And he is bothered that two girls tried to get him. I don’t think he believes me that it’s alright for him to chase after as many girls he wants.”

“You talked to him?”

“I tried. Not sure he believes me about rock stars bedding hundreds, if not thousands of groupies. And sport stars can be worse.” Firebird drank her tea. “But the other boys seemed to like that idea.”

“You know, Demon could not be interested here about chasing other girls. But if he goes over to Earth and is human, he might turn into...what is it, Domo, a hound dog? And try to bed as many as he can.” her mother said. 

“I know, but they are just humans. He’ll come back to me sooner or later.” Firebird said. “I know he will. Demon is not...whatever human the portal will change him into.”

A few hours later, homework done, dinner over, and boots and belt off. Firebird was comfortable and reading in bed. Her doors to her room were open as Doom came in with a pot of tea and a late treat.

“Your evening tea, Firebird.” Domo said. “After a trying day.”

“Very trying.” Firebird swung off her bed to come get a cup of tea. “And I know it doesn’t get any better once we are out of school. Do we ever get a nice, quiet time, Domo? Or is it all stress from here on out?”

Domo chuckled. “Oh, an hour or two here or there. Sometimes even a couple of weeks if we get a vacation.”

“And yet we kids cant’t wait to get out of school and be adults.”

“I think Sovereigns have it worse. At least from my observation. You have to worry about every one.” He handed Firebird one of the cookies he brought her. “Well, good night, my dear.”

Firebird looked at the tray he had brought. “Domo, I have to ask. For awhile now, you have brought me two cups every night with my tea and extra cookies. Why?”

“In case you break one. That’s my story and I am sticking with it.” Domo smiled, with a wink, as he closed the doors to her bed room.

Firebird shook her head. “Is nothing we kids do new?”

She poured herself more tea and took the cup to her night stand. Right on cue, Demon landed on the balcony outside. She decided he must lurk in the trees and watch for Domo to leave every night.

“Oh, my! A strange boy in my bed room.” 

“Yeah, and you love it.” Demon grinned at her.

“Well, I know you do.” Firebird answered. “Would you like some tea, strange boy?”

“ummm...maybe. But I would like some cookies and some Firebird.”

Instead of getting tea or cookies, Demon closed the balcony doors and then took off his vest. 

Firebird’s eyes went wide, then she smiled wickedly at him. She reached around behind her to unfasten her top at her waist and then at her neck. 

Demon’s eyes were wider than hers. He didn’t think she’d do it. But he was definitely aroused now, not like with Gem topless. He walked over to her. As he did, he realized how much taller he was to her with her barefoot and him still in his boots. When he got to her, he went to his knees. The perfect height to reach her breasts.

He reached out to stroke her breasts as she reached to stroke his head. They shivered as their fingers just brushed each other. Firebird lowered her head to kiss him as she slide her hands to his shoulders and then down his back, under his wings.

With a growl, he broke the kiss. His thumbs played with her nipples until he lowered his head to lick, tease, and suck at one. He then licked over to the other nipple to suck and lick that one. 

They kissed, teased, stroked for a long few minutes until he finally grabbed her hips and pushed her back just a step or two before he stood up again. 

“No, we can’t. We can’t go any further or it would be too far.” He said.

“I wouldn’t regret it. But you might not go be a rock star.”

“I wouldn’t mind if the reward was you.” Demon said.

“Yes, you would. You would always wonder what if. I can’t do that to you. Play your music and get famous. And then come home and play it for me.” Firebird said, with a sad smile. “I’ll wait as long as it takes.”

“I know. And that makes me happy and sad. I’ll try to be good while I’m there. The portal won’t let my mind remember, but my heart will.” He said. “Now, offered tea and a cookie.”

She laughed and they sat on the bed, drank tea and had cookies and talked. About school and what he thought being a rocker would be like. And about how sad he was going to be about her back here alone. She reminded him she’d have the Spring Festival and tonight to remember. He promised a few more 'tonights’ for her to remember.

Until they finished the cookies and most of the tea. Demon got up with her to put the cups and plate on the tray just as there was a knock on the door. He kissed her quick, grabbed his vest and was out the balcony door.

“Just a minute.”

“Just me, sweetie.” Her mother said and opened the door. 

“I was at a good part of the book and didn’t want to put it down.” Firebird said. “As well as finishing my tea.”

“Really? Your top’s on backwards and you used two cups.” Her mother said.

“Is nothing we do original or new?”

“Nope, we all did it before. That’s why all parents know. Just wanted to say good night, sweetie, and pleasant dreams.” Her mother kissed her forehead. “By the way. enjoy talking at night when it’s just you two. Once you are an adult and fully bonded, that first night as a matter of fact, you’ll no longer be able to talk to each other when you are alone at night. It’s so you only communicate through touch. Sheyvay planned it that way.”

Firebird replied. “The Goddess has a wicked sense of humor.”

“Yes, yes, she does.”

A couple of months later

The principal returned once more to the podium. “And now, the speeches are done.”

There was a cheer from the students.

“Now, now. You have crossed the stage, not tripped, and gotten your diplomas. You have finished school to everyone’s satisfaction. Go forth and be adults!”

Cheers and mortar boards flew through the air. Firebird felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Demon. He wrapped his arms around her for a big kiss. They both shivered as the other three friends went “Oooo, in public yet!”

“Oh, stuff it.” Firebird said as her mother walked up.

“Oh, sweetie, I am so proud of you.” As her mother hugged her. “But how did you get out of speaking? We’ve tried for generations.”

Firebird laughed. “Well, I simply said I’d talk about my time at the school. Which they thought was good. Until I started listing being harassed by classmates, discriminated for trying to join a soccer team until I pulled being the heir bit, my chosen mate being sexual molested, etc etc. They weren’t so interested then.”

“Damn, I wish I thought of that. But then my time wasn’t so bad.” Her mother said.

“Aw, it’s wasn’t so bad, spread out over the years. But lumped together, it makes a good weapon.” Firebird said. “Come on, let’s go celebrate.”


End file.
